<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spur my Dull revenge by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893942">Spur my Dull revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), CiRCLE is a thieves guild, F/F, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requited Unrequited Love, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), and background KokoMisa, basically dumbasses, because dumbasses is my favourite dynamic, but i am not explaining personas or palaces, but they split into groups at the thieves guild?, fuck it there are no rules in persona, hermes was used twice, if you couldnt guess, ill explain it later, references to literature and shakespeare and history, theres some background TomoHina, they all have personas and are phantom thieves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A super self indulgent persona 5 x bandori au with kaochisa because im a simple enby and all i need is dumbass theatre lesbians</p><p>And Kaoru being stupid is what sustains me and gives me will to live</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spur my Dull revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"This has taken far too long, my darling prince. How long were you going to let them tarnish your honour, let that one smile and smile and be a villian?" </em>The voice echoed in Kaoru's head, the words pounding against her skull in an erratic drumbeat as she screamed and gasped, eyes golden "I may have blinded myself to the world before, but now i understand. all the world's a stage, and all the men and women are merely players." kaoru spluttered in between her gasps of sharp pain. "<em>Very well. I have heeded your resolve.</em></p><p>
  <em>God hath given you one face, and you make yourself another.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be, Or not to be? That is the question, and it seems you have found your answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am Thou, Thou art I,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Embrace that to be cruel is to be kind,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Embrace revenge and Justice!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Fufufu, I seem to have worried my little kittens. Forgive me if my speech is absurd or unclear, but as the great bard once said,</p><p><strong>No place indeed should murder sanctuarise, revenge should hath no bounds.</strong>" And she paused, feeling the mask upon her face. It was somewhat covered in lace, and its shape vaguely resembled a shrunken fusion of the comedy and tragedy theater masks, Melpomene and Thalia.. How fitting for the stage prince.</p><p>The other thieves called out to Kaoru, Chisato particularly loud as she cried "Kao-Chan!"</p><p>Kaoru smiled. A smirk full of confidence. "Come Hither, <strong>Hamlet!</strong>"</p><p>And blue flames swallowed her, burning bright on the stage. "You should stop, Kao-Chan. The play has already been written for you." The golden eyed shadow of chisato said, dressed in her Polish gown and tight corset. "You should give in, it's not like you ever had a choice." The true chisato, dressed in a yellow jumpsuit with black accents, tightened her grip on the katana, knuckles white.</p><p>Kaoru emerged out of the light in front of the imposter, wearing black and gold hose and a black fur coat with no sleeves, and a silk crimson shirt, which frilled at the neck (and was enhanced by the ruff accordion collar) and wrists. Her tight, corset-esque black doublet exposed curves even Kaoru herself didn't know existed. She wore stripped black and purple tights that blended almost seamlessly into her crakow shoes, pointy tips curling inwards.</p><p>However, she was dwarfed by her will of rebellion - her persona. Hamlet.</p><p>Hamlet was a giant, his face framed by a messy ponyail, and his three eyes blinked out of sync. He was pink and had blue hair, a stark contast to Kaoru's almost pure black garb. However, instead of wearing elizabethan male fashion, Hamlet wore a a silk bodice, a royal purple and a pure white cuff. The asymetrical skirt puffed up near his hips where he also worse hose. they were also purple, that faded to gold, his legs were black, and he was positioned in the iconic scene, holding a skull.</p><p>"Chisato, forgive me for distorting your image so. This is absolutely sickening!" And with that, Hamlet swung his skull arm, curse magic reducing the cognitive Chisato to a fleeting puff of black smoke. With that, Kaoru fell to her knees, all the power escaping her body as her bones felt like lead. She braced herself on the longsword that had arose with her in the transformation within blue flames, purple leather gloves creaking at the force.</p><p>"Kaoru-Senpai!" Himari, dressed in pink and black <span class="clearfix">robe à la française, although one quite toned down and shortened to knee length to allow greater mobility. There may have been a few more people, but all she could focus on is Chisato, and her strangely proud expression. </span></p><p>
  <span class="clearfix">Kaoru panted, completely drained. "Ah, Himari-Chan! So, that was my persona, huh?" She took a break to catch her breath and gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="clearfix">"I-I don't think I have ever felt so powerful. I... I beg for your forgiveness, my dears. I seem to have caused everyone quite a problem." She swallowed down her anxiety, and finally made proper eye contact, Chisatos face disconnected and guarded from her in a golden butterfly mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="clearfix">"Chi- Chisato. I, I-I can't apologise enough. I'm," She felt a few tears trickle down her face, under her mask. She must have looked pathetic, she thought to herself. "I'm so sorry. This is all because I was too afraid to face myself!" Kaoru choked out, quietly crying, hiccupping. Her face flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="clearfix">She was meant to be the Theater Prince of Haneoka, she was meant to be oerfect, she wasn't meant to cry this was all because she can't do anything right and now Chisato would truly hate her-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="clearfix">"Kaoru." Chisato's voice pulled her out of her head, as Kaoru now noticed neither of them were wearing their masks, and Chisato had crouched down to meet Kaoru at eye level. Chisato had moved them out of their faces, and she wiped Kaorus tears away with her black gloves. "It's ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="clearfix">As if on command, Kaoru fell into Chisato, and the smaller girl hugged what she could. "I'm just glad you've snapped out of it, you dumbass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="clearfix">Whether it was her princely act or distorted worldview, Kaoru didn't want to bother asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="clearfix">"We've got Seta-Senpai. Shouldn't we retrea- Ow! What gives Hi- Madeleine!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="clearfix">"Can't you see they're having a moment, Thunder?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="clearfix">"Thunder does have a point. We should tell the rest we stole Seta-San's heart. Juliet, Seta-San. Shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="clearfix">Chisato looked down at Kaoru, half awake in her arms. "Let's return to the real world. Rose, may you do the honours?"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>"And so, I would like to Welcome Kaoru Seta, Codename Cesario, to the CiRCLE thieves guild!"</p><p>Applause. Yet, it's not distant, and it is welcoming. All Kaoru can do is smile and bow politely, before Kokoro, a small, blonde girl that Kaoru takes a liking to instantly, drags her away to explain the whole guild.</p><p>"Kaoru! What do you already know from when your heart was stolen?" Kokoro was bubbly, with an infectious smile, and although she seemed airheaded and ditzy, somehow, Kaoru did not want to end up on her bad side.</p><p>"Well, I understand that the phantom thieves of hearts are actually made up of five groups and steal hearts through the infilitration of 'palaces', or worlds created from distorted desires, and are aided through personas - our personal wills of rebellion. And the Leaders of the five groups are... different, somehow. You're one of them, are you not Kokoro?"</p><p>"Yup! Me, Yukki, Aya, Ran and Kasumi are what Marina-San calls wildcards! We, unlike most Persona-Users can use multiple, and are not bound to one! However, I prefer to stick to Apollo, the one I awakened to."</p><p>"Multiple personae, huh? That's quite fleeting..."</p><p>"Fleeting?"</p><p>"Ah, nothing, Kokoro. Just a habit."</p><p>"Well, nevermind then. Also, have you decided which band you will mainly work with?"</p><p>"Band?" Kaoru asked, confused.</p><p>"Well, CiRCLE is a live house, so for all of us to meet and it to not be suspicious, Marina-San suggested we pretend to be in bands, as Yukki and Aya have their own. We also mainly go on missions in band, unless our target is different, like you, Kaoru. Chisato-San really wanted to be on the party for your mission, which was unusual."</p><p>Kaoru's eyes wandered over to Chisato, who was laughing away with a pink haired and blue haired girls. Kaoru blushed lightly at Chisato's unrestrained, truly happy face. She hadn't seen her like that for a long time. She had been entranced enough to not hear the rest of Kokoro's explanation, and had only snapped back into it when Kokoro asked her a question.</p><p>"What band, then? Afterglow has four members, Poppin' Party and the Pastel Pallettes have three each, and Roselia has five. I think all what you can play in a rock band has been filled, though. Ah, how about mine!? Hello, Happy World! It's only me and Misaki so far, but whenever we play or infiltrate Michelle takes over."</p><p>"Who's Misaki?"</p><p>"Ah, that one talking to Marina-San right now! Ah, she's beautiful."</p><p>"She is quite pretty, no doubt. How fleeting."</p><p>"Yeah." Kokoro seemed to space out, and stare at Misaki, who seemed to be recieving some guidance on a dj deck.</p><p>"Are you looking for a guitarist?" Kaoru said. also staring at Misaki, before scanning across the whole lounge.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Then I don't mind joining the band Hello, Happy World!, leader."</p><p>That snapped Kokoro back to attention, and she looked at Kaoru with a dazzled expression.</p><p>"Really!? I've gotta tell Misaki! Thank you Kao! See ya!" And the blonde girl zoomed away, to Misaki.</p><p>Kaoru let herself relax in her seat, leaning backand crushing some of her ponytail.</p><p>"So, Cesario. How is it, being an official Phantom thief?" Kaoru spun her head to meet Chisato, she quickly sat up, trying to force down her blush and gesturing Chisato to sit in Kokoro's old seat.</p><p>"Ah, Juliet, it is positively fleeting!" They snickered at that, as Kaoru exaggerated her already flamboyant gestures.</p><p>"Chisato, I, I want to thank you for stealing my heart. I was trapped, thinking my life was a pre written play, and i forgot that even the greatest shows rely on improv. I'm Haneoka's Theater Fool, haha." Chisatos face soured at that quip, and continued to stare through Kaoru's soul.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess you are, Kao-Chan!"</p><p>"Chii-Chan! Could you not!?" Kaoru's blush reddened from light pink to tomato red, and all Chisato did was laugh and giggle.</p><p>Treason.</p><p>But soon Chisato's laugh disarmed her, and she too began to laugh.</p><p>This felt right.</p><p>
  <em>This felt right.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I used the pretentious names for everything<br/>sorry<br/>robe à la française is just sack-back gown but do you think kaoru's extra ass would use that<br/>alSO here are the codenames<br/>Himari - Madeleine (like the shell biscuits)<br/>Tomoe - Thunder<br/>Chisato - Juliet<br/>Yukina - Rose</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>